En las horas bajas
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la impronta no funciona como debería? ¿Qué ocurre cuando la mujer que supuestamente es el amor de tu vida no lo es? Y lo más importante: ¿qué ocurre cuando en la única mujer en la que no dejas de pensar es la madre de tu supuesta amada?


_NA: Este fic se desarrolla unos años después de Amanecer. Lo incluí dentro de otro fic mío, llamado "pequeño gran hombre lobo", pero pensé que el salto temporal era tan grandre que era mejor publicarlo como otra historia aparte. Así que aquí está republicado. Lo escribí poco después de leerme el libro y, como había cosas que no me gustaban, decidí darle un vuelco al asunto. Sin embargo, no terminé el capítulo y no he recordado hasta hoy dónde lo tenía metido. Así que le he dado un "final" y esto es lo que ha salido. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería dar una oportunidad a esta historia y continuarla?  
_

* * *

**El séptimo cumpleaños de Renesmee**

La impronta era una mierda. Simple y llanamente. No funcionaba. Quizá para el resto de lobos sí. Pero para él no. No. Ay. Qué cruz.

Hasta hacía poco todo había ido de mil maravillas. Renesmee había sido una niña muy mona, feliz y contenta a la que tenía que proteger. De la que no se podía separar. Eso había estado bien. Pero ahora… ahora que había crecido, madurado y convertido en una mujer, una vampira de verdad, todo había cambiado. Se las podía apañar perfectamente sola, no necesitaba nadie que la protegiese. De hecho más que eso: eran otros los que deberían protegerse de ella. La libido no siempre ayuda a hacer las personas más civilizadas. Menos aún cuando eres medio vampiresa. Si no fuera porqué Edward era su padre estaba seguro de que ya habría intentado algo. Buf. ¿Pero qué burradas decía? ¿Cómo podía pensar aquellas cosas de Renesmee? Jacob meneó la cabeza. No es que le importara. Y ese era precisamente el problema. No le importaba con cuantos pudiera liarse. ¡Lo más mínimo! No estaba celoso. ¡Era absurdo! No sentía la menor atracción física hacia ella, cuando se suponía que era de eso de lo que trataba la impronta.

_N__o es que la chica no sea guapa, ni haya intentado nada conmigo… que lo ha hecho. No es ella el problema, soy yo. La quiero, pero no como pareja. Porqué sigue siendo la hija de Bella. Bella. Vampira o no, sigue siendo ella. Y más ahora que ha recuperado su color de ojos (más o menos). Buf. Suerte que Edward no anda por aquí cerca, que si se entera de lo que estoy pensando…_

- ¡Jacob! –le saludó jovialmente la joven Renesmee- ¿Qué haces tan rezagado? ¿Por qué no te unes a mi fiesta?

Jacob trató de recomponerse y hacer un gesto despreocupado.

- Demasiadas sanguijuelas para mi gusto.

- Pero es mi fiesta… -dijo ella, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

_C__omo si eso fuera a conmoverme. ¡Oh Dios! No me conmueve en absoluto ¿Qué me pasa?_

- Lo sé, y estoy aquí ¿lo ves? Pero en la distancia, eso es todo.

- Jakie…

_Odio ese apodo, lo odio, lo odio. Pero fui yo quien le puso el de Nessie, así que no tengo derecho a quejarme._

- Venga, venga… -insistió, estirándole de la mano.

Jacob suspiró apesadumbrado.

- Está bien.

Se dejó llevar por la chica hasta dónde estaban reunidos todos los vampiros. La mayoría de ellos le destinaron una desagradable sonrisa, dejando claro que sólo toleraban su presencia por Nessie. Poco le importaba a Jacob, tampoco es que le agradase sentirse excesivamente cómodo entre vampiros. Nessie le llevó hasta la tarta y le dejó junto a su madre. Madre. Bella. Que casi parecía más joven que su hija. Aún no acababa de apañarle eso de que fuera madre. Habían pasado ya algunos años sí, pero seguía siendo raro.

Mientras Jacob se sentaba al lado de Bella, ella le dirigió una franca sonrisa. La única de verdad.

- Te ha costado –le reprochó.

- Es que aquí no huele muy bien que digamos.

- ¡Pues anda que tú! –exclamó ella, dándole un golpe con su férrea mano.

- Bueno, bueno, tengamos la fiesta en paz –murmuró Jacob, con rudeza.

Jacob se volvió hacia Nessie e hizo como si ignorara a Bella. Esta se dio cuenta de qué algo ocurría y poco tardó en recurrir a su maravilloso marido. Tan tortolitos como siempre, por supuesto. Su relación no había cambiado un ápice. Al menos de cara la galería.

_En fin. Mejor no pensar en ello que tengo un radar de pensamientos cerca. Céntrate en Nessie. Así no querrá saber lo que piensas._

Jacob se había dado cuenta que esa era la mejor técnica para deshacerse de Edward. Como le gustaba tan poco que pensara de forma pecaminosa en su hija, trataba de cerrar su cabeza ante todo pensamiento por parte de Jacob.

_Qué mona está Nessie con ese vestido. Uy, de verdad. Des de que se ha hecho mayor hay que ver como está…_

Oyó un gruñido al otro lado de Bella.

_¡Ja! Que te sirva de lección. Deja mis pensamientos en paz._

Pero el incesante murmullo entre Edward y Bella proseguía. Especulaban sobre lo que podía estar preocupando a Jacob. ¿Era el medio vampiro? ¿Temía que apartara a Nessie de su lado? La verdad es que sería terrible tener que volver a pasar por otro triángulo amoroso después de lo mal parado que salió con el anterior.

Jacob suspiró con exasperación.

_Céntrate en Nessie, Nessie. Está soplando las velas. Qué absurdo que sean siete. No es normal. Nada en ella es normal. Puede que por eso tampoco la impronta sea normal. Ups. Mierda._

Jacob miró hacia Edward preocupado. Pero no parecía haberse enterado. Buf. Qué alivio. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a acomodarse vio de refilón la expresión preocupada de Bella. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para seguir siendo tan expresiva? Puñetera mujer. Gruñido. Um. Está vez sí que le había oído. Bella puso una mano sobre su marido para tranquilizarle y luego se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro –repuso él, con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Fuera –le indicó ella, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo con delicadeza.

Jacob miró hacia Nessie con preocupación. Por inercia, más que nada.

- Nessie estará bien –le instó ella, con algo de impaciencia en la voz.

- Vale.

Se levantaron y Jacob vio cómo al alejarse la expresión de Edward se relajaba. Así como el resto de vampiros. Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. Qué acuerdo más extraño y absurdo mantenía aquella convivencia.

- ¿Puedes explicarme de una vez qué pasa contigo? –le preguntó Bella, en un tono agresivo-. La niña no para de venirme llorando, diciendo que cada día estás más raro.

- No me pasa nada.

- ¿Es por el otro híbrido? ¿Es eso, eh?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por el coqueteo del otro día con aquel chico? Sabes que fue una tontería…

- No…

- Pues habla de una vez, porqué vas a volverme loca.

- ¿A ti? –preguntó Jacob, burlón-. Creía que los vampiros estabais fuera de peligro de esas cosas.

- No bromeo.

- Yo tampoco: no me pasa nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no eres feliz? Se supone que ya tienes lo que querías… tu alma gemela.

- No es lo que quería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo de Nessie fue algo inesperado, nunca lo deseé, no era lo que yo quería…

- Creí que a estas alturas no le dabas más vueltas al pasado –dijo ella, en tono lúgubre.

- Yo también.

- ¿Podrías, por favor, explicarte un poco mejor? Porqué ahora mismo no entiendo nada. ¿No es Nessie el amor de tu vida?

- Tan sólo una copia del verdadero –murmuró, haciéndole una significativa mirada.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, boqueó un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, le señaló con un dedo amenazador y luego empequeñeció los ojos, mirándole con odio. Para ser una vampira tardaba mucho en reaccionar.

- ¡Tú! ¡No! ¡Por favor! –exclamó, levantando los brazo-. ¡Vete al infierno!

- Vivo en él –comentó él con simpleza.

- ¡Por favor! Cómo se te ocurre… ¡pero…! ¡Estás loco! ¡Loco!

Jacob ni siquiera se molestó en tranquilizarla. Sabía demasiado bien que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse a gusto y luego ya podría hablar con ella razonablemente. Dentro de unos parámetros aceptables, al menos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- ¿Hago? ¡Soy yo el que sufre, no tú! –exclamó Jacob, algo indignado. No tanto como Bella, por supuesto, pero empezando a estar molesto por su reacción desmesurada. Tampoco es que fuera algo que no hubieran sufrido ya.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! Todo estaba perfecto, en equilibrio, todos éramos felices tal cual estaban las cosas…

- Las cosas nunca son perfectas, Bella –le recordó Jacob-. Además, si la vida fuera perfecta sería muy aburrida.

- ¿Aburrida? Cómo puedes ser tan… tan…

- ¿Anti-Edward?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Eres todo lo que no es él! Estúpido, engreído, egoísta, intransigente, imposible, desagradable, desagradecido, contradictorio, estúpido…

- Eso ya lo has dicho…

- ¡Cállate! Y no sólo eso… te estás comportando como un perfecto irresponsable… ¿qué pasa con Nessie? ¿No prometiste protegerla siempre? ¿No prometiste que estarías siempre a su lado? ¿No…

- No me he casado con ella, Bella.

- Oh, de verdad. Debería echarte de una vez por todas, para así no tener que volver a verte y no tener que…

Empezaba a cansarse. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, pero empezaba a ser desquiciante. Jacob deseó que el bullicio de dentro de la casa evitara al resto de sanguijuelas enterarse de su pequeña discusión. Paró el oído, por si acaso oía algún indicio dentro, pero nadie les prestaba atención. Ni siquiera Edward, que debía estar ensimismado con su preciosa niñita. Además, en caso de que se le ocurriera escuchar pensamientos, seguramente el escudo de Bella ahora mismo era tan grande que no oía ni siquiera a quien quiera que tuviera al lado. Probablemente era lo único bueno de hacer enfadar a Bella. Eso y que le recordaba terriblemente a la Bella humana, tan excitable, que se ponía tan roja y furiosa con él. Como los viejos tiempos. Como aquel día en el bosque, cuando, a pesar de sus contradicciones se dio cuenta de que también lo amaba. Curioso recuerdo para el momento actual.

Bella seguía hablando. Y él hacía un buen rato que había dejado de escuchar. Si llegaba a enterarse de que la estaba ignorando deliberadamente...

- ¡Jacob! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mierda.

- Por supuesto –aseguró él, prestamente. Hizo una sonrisa suya característicamente lobuna.

Bella le miró con suspicacia. No le creía. Suspiró, algo agotada.

- Lo decía en serio –añadió, con una voz mucho más suave y peligrosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Si las cosas son realmente así... –ella se cortó, visiblemente turbada, pese a su perfección vampiresca.

Jacob empezó a temer seriamente el gesto de Bella. Ya no estaba cabreada... y la calma en Bella, muchas veces era cien veces peor.

- ... tendrás que irte, Jacob.

- Bella... –repuso Jacob, en tono conciliador.

- No, no me vengas ahora con esas. Mírame a los ojos y júrame, júrame que el pasado esta muerto y enterrado. Dime que lo único que te liga aquí es Nessie. Dímelo, Jacob. De lo contrario, tendrás que marcharte.

Jacob se quedó mirándola fijamente. Hablaba en serio. Era evidente. Sólo había una salida.

- Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención. La verdad... la verdad es que es raro. Es muy raro. Sólo tiene siete años...

Bella suspiró, visiblemente aliviada.

- ¿De verdad es eso?

- ¡Claro!

- Júramelo.

- ¡Te lo juro!

Bella le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Dolió. Puñetera fuerza sobrehumana...

- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! –exclamó ella, volviendo a su humor anterior-. Y ahora, por favor, volvamos a la fiesta.

- Sí, sí, adelántate que ahora voy...

Bella le echó una última mirada preocupada antes irse. Sólo cuando hubo salido de la habitación Jacob finalmente pudo respirar. ¡Buf! Por qué poco...

Pero francamente, le dolía un poco lo fácil que era de convencer a esa chica con una mentira tan flagrante. Supuso que era porqué, en parte, le convenía creérsela. Aunque por más que Bella intentara negarlo, era evidente que Jacob no estaba enamorado de Nessie.


End file.
